Formora
Pre-Entropy History Nuala Bree McNeil worked for the Technocratic union as an enforcer before the Xeroscape device went off. A bright and often cheerful woman, she grew up on tales of ancient Irish battles, of great heroes and monsters that would shape the Emerald Isles. She thought of her heritage so much, she started affecting an accent that stayed with her for the rest of her life. She cherished all the old stories and walked in every parade. Eventually, she realised that she prefered hitting people then working with them. This lead her to several Irish gangs. Her mother, deciding that she had had enough, sent her to live with her cousin in San Niebla, far from the influences she encountred. Her cousin, unbeknownst to her mother, was an agent of the Technocratic Union, specifically as a recruiter for the soldier and bodyguard division. Nuala ate it up and studied hard, eventually earning her commission and becoming a upscale bodyguard for many in the GTI family. Before she could become a guard for a member of the board, her mother found out what she was doing and told her daughter the truth. It seems that her mother was worried that her daughter would be just like her absent father. Said father turned out to be a beast of ancient legend of Ireland, a formorian. It seems the giant found the young woman enchanting, became human for a time, wooed, won, and bedded her. Afterwards, he revealed himself to her and the woman, pregnant with Nuala fled to the states where the father could not follow. Nuala blew her mother's stories off as nonsense and attempt to get her to fly right. It did not work. Nuala loved her role as thug, bruiser, guard, and over all warrior. He told her mother to be thankful she had not found the IRA to join or something else as extreme. Then the Unicorn Blight Hit. Nuala grew 50 feet tall in seconds. Her skin became like the bark of a massive tree, rough and durible and utterly inhuman. She wondered if her mother was right, that she really was a Formorian who's elemental blood had finally come to be known. Without missing a beat, she told her boss, Xander Scope, about her new situation. She could grow and return to her normal height. Her new mass added to her strength and her force. She could easily tear through San Niebla if she felt like it. Scope had another vision of her and convinced her to join a little organization he was working on. She would be the public face of recruitment, enforcement, and action of metahumans in the greater world view. He wanted her face, the beautiful enormous face, to be the face of the Golden Triscale Enforcement, the Triscalers. He wanted her to lead it. She agreed so long as they helped her keep her powers in check. Over the years she fought against their rivals, Quantum Institute and Quantum's Questers. However, one among the first questers gave her something to think about. Firejack was another one of the Isles as it wer and the fellow caught her attention. She tried to seduce him to the Triscalers, though her method of seduction had more to with inflicting pain, fighting till exhaustion, drinking, having sex and making the proposal. They rarely got past the fighting aspect. How she tried though, how she tried. Though it was through him that she learned of her greatest weakness, fire. She stood tall as the symbol of the Triscalers and as the field commander. She loves her job and would never leave it for anything. Post -Entropy History After Entropy, little had change about Formora, save for a few secrets. She found her father and asked for help when she first manifested, three years before the Unicorn Blight. She has had secret communications with the Formorian people and wishes to help them. Regrettably, they want the world back in the Giant's hands. She isn't ready to hand it over just yet. However, one person found out about her secret meetings, Firejack. When he threatened to tell the world about her heratige, she had no choice but to fight him. In the end, she killed him and gave him a warrior's funeral. She told GTI and Quantum Institute that he had died vanquishing foes from beyond. They all assumed it was something to do with Xenex and treated his sacrifice as an honored hero. She cut all ties with her family... well, most of them, and devoted herself to GTI even more. She is dedicated to the principles of the Technocratic Union and to her role in them. A few years ago, a lone elf and a unicorn mount appeared in San Niebla. Tyriel, Knight of Caern Cysteri, and her faithful ride, Selenea, found her as they wandered around the new city trying to find out what happened to them. The two, the formorian and the elf, had an immediate and gutteral dislike of each other. Selenae will not get close to Formora except to charge into battle. This has created more questions for Formora than she is willing to admit. Now there is a new Firejack in town... how about that... Powers and Abilities Powers Formora can grow in size, keeping her proportions, to a height of 50 feet. As she does so, her strength and durablity increase accordingly. at her full height she is considered a Class VI strength, though she has eluded to even greater strength. Her body creates a bark like skin which also acts as an armor. Abilities Formora is a talented fighter, a well researched tactician, and has enough credits to become a professor of Irish history should she ever use her connections to get a doctorate. Mostly she reads in her free time. She plays a fiddle, badly. Strength level Formora at her top height is considered a Class IV superhuman. Weaknesses Her armor also provides the harshest weakness. Should a fire get so hot that it could set her ablaze she is very difficult to put out again. she can become a walking forest fire, albeit in great pain. It extinguish the flames, she must revert to normal, a process that could damage her even more. Once done, she cannot change size for almost a month. Paraphernalia Equipment: None known. Transportation: None known. Weapons: None of note Common Enemies * Quantum's Questers * Doctor Quantum * Xenex * Tyriel * Mrs. Plummer * The Institute * Sauriel * Spot * Lady Quantum * Firejack Common Allies * Golden Triscale Industries * Xander Scope * Amy Araziel * Deluge ' * '''Thunderclap ' * '''Mr. Blizzard * Jessica Montebank * Claymore Trivia * Has several importers of Irish Whiskey and Beer that she keeps well funded even if they have to do it illegally * Doesn't consume in larger form as her body might not digest it right when she reverts, which causes discomfort. If she drinks alcohol in larger form, she runs the risk of losing control and becoming more like her ancestors * Has a great relationship with fellow Triscaler Claymore. They are best friends and treat each other to mani-pedis and dish sessions about other triscalers. * Loves kayaking and hockey. She tells people she watches lots of soccer (she insists on calling it football) but mostly she finds it pretty boring. She just wants to keep up appearances. Category:Female Characters Category:Golden Triscale Industries Category:Triscalers Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villain Category:Growth Powers Category:Magical Heritage